User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect Tournament: Round 1 Battle 2: Ashley Williams vs. Samantha Byrne
Ashley Williams The Alliance Marine who's platoon was wiped out on Eden Prime by th Geth and joined Commander Shepards mission to bring down the Rouge Spectre Saren, his Geth army and the Reaper Soverign. ' '''Samantha Byrne ' '''The female Gear soldier that fought in Delta-One during the Stranded Insurgency and the Lambent Pandemic. It's the Battle of the Two Female Soldiers BUT! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST! '' '' Weapons and Armor of the Warriors Battle Notes 5 vs 5 Ashley Williams and 4 Alliance Marines vs Samantha Byrne and 4 COG Soldiers Battleground Battleground Notes Eden Prime: Samantha and her team are mysteriously transported to Eden Prime where they encounter Ashley and her recon patrol. Vectes Island: After hearing about Marcus Fenix's death (a little tie in with Arrow7000's battle Commander Shepard vs. Marcus Fenix) at the hands of Commander Shepard Samantha and her team head out to find some of Shepards friends and stumble across Ashley and her team of marines who has just received word that the death of Marcus might make the soldiers of COG angry at the Alliance. X-Factors Ashley-Samantha 89 Training 85 Edge Ashley Williams: Samantha has received training in the COG Army which is Basic Infantry. Ashley on the other hand has received training in the Alliance Marines. 95 Combat Experience 95 Edge Even: Both have faced off against strong and powerful enemies with Ashley facing off against Saren, his Geth army, Soverign, Fanatical Biotics and more. Samantha going up against the Locust and Lambent. 92 Armor Metallurgy 81 Edge Ashley Williams: '''While the armor helps Samantha during the hot summer of Sera. It doesn't help portect her as much instead exposing more of her arms and legs to shots. Ashleys armor protects her entire body except for her head and has the Kinetic Barriers to protect her more. 99 Logistics 79 '''Edge Ashley Williams: '''The problem when it comes to Post-Apocalyptic worlds like Samantha is on is that shortage of Ammunition and other important things can cause problems especially when different munitions are required for the guns. Ashley doesn't have have to worry about that problem and all of her guns share the same type of muniton. Edges in Weapons and Warrior Close Range '''Even: Both pistols ar highly accurate, have the same ammunition size and are semi-automatic. Mid Range''' Samantha Byrne:' The Gnasher Shotgun brings in more power and more ammo then the M-22 Eviscerator. Long Range '''Ashley Williams: '''While the Lancer has more rounds and can be used up close it is brought down by its unreliability as it can jam and sometimes the chainsaw would take a while to rev up in order to use it or not at all. The M-8 Avenger doesn't have those kind of problems Special '''Even: '''Both are one shot, both are highly accurate, both can take down an enemy in one shot. Explosive '''Ashley Williams:' The Bolo while can be used up close can only be tossed when the user has the right momentum which could sometimes take a while and leave the wielder exposed. The Mk 14 can be tossed like a regular grenade or like a frisbee and can be remotely detonated in mid-air. Armor Ashley Williams: '''Her armor with the combination of the Kinetic barrier protects her more and more of her body compared to the Female COG Armor. Soldiers Ashley Williams: Her soldiers are more better armored then the COG Soldiers Personal Edge '''Ashley Williams: She dominates in the long, special, explosive, and armor categories and dominates in the majority of X-Factors The Battle Ashley: ' '''Samantha: ' Word of the death of Marcus Fenix at the hands of Commander Shepard spreads quickly over Sera and Shepard quickly calls in Joker on the Normandy to pick him up and warn the rest of the team about the problems the COG might cause and now must leave the planet. On the Island of Vectes... Samantha Byrne and 4 COG Soldiers are scouting the area as they had heard that one of many Shepard's team members were in the area and are out to exact revenge for Marcus. One of the COG soldiers overhears a conversation and warns Samantha who orders the COG with the Longshot Sniper to take to the high ground to confirm it's Shepard's team mate. The Sniper climbs up a rocky hill and spots Ashley Williams and 4 Alliance Marines who are awaiting for a shuttle from the Normandy to land and pick them up. The COG sniper radio's Samantha and she and the other COG soldiers get into position to kill them. The COG Sniper takes aim at a Alliance Marine watching the area aims for the head and fires a shot killing the marine . Ashley yells at the other marines to take cover just as the COG with the Longshot finishes reloading and waits for someone to try and pop their head up. However a Alliance Marine not seen by the COG sniper as he was behind a damaged vehicle takes out his M-92 Mantis and aims at the COG Sniper and fires putting a bullet in his head . The marine puts away his M-92 and runs to join Ashley and the other marines but one of the COG soldiers pops up from behind cover and fires his Lancer at the marine and the marine is filled with lead . Another COG soldier takes out a Bolo Grenade and starts swinging it and runs out of cover and starts charging at the Alliance soldiers and tosses the grenade when he gets close enough and blows a Alliance marine over his cover however another Alliance marine pops up with a M-22 Eviscerator and blows a hole into the COG soldier's stomach . Ashley pops out of cover and throws a Mk 14 grenade at a COG soldier who is behind a large rock, as soon as it passes the rock Ashley remotely detonates the greande killing the COG soldier behind the rock . Samantha and the other COG soldier work their way behind Ashely and the other Alliance soldier and the COG soldier gets behind the Alliance Marine with his Gnasher Shotgun drawn and blows the marines head off Ashley sees this and takes aim with her M-8 and riddles the COG soldier full of rounds . Samantha tries to fire her Lancer but the gun jams and she revs up the Chainsaw bayonet and charges at Ashley, Ashley however sees this and as Samantha raises her Chainsaw to bring it down on Ashley, Ashley quickly rolls out of the way and the Chainsaw gets destroyed by the rock that was behind Ashley. Samantha tosses the Lancer and takes out her Snub pistol and starts firing as Ashley but the Kinetic barriers on Ashley's armor withstand the shots and she quickly dives to the ground, pulls out her M-5 Phalanx and fires at Samantha striking her in the arm and knee and Samantha falls to her knees and Ashley puts a round in her head . Ashley raises her gun in the air and yells in victory "FOR THE ALLIANCE!" '''Winner:Ashley Williams Final Stats Out of 5,000 Battles Ashley Williams ended up winning with 2,813 Battles compared to 2,187 Battles of Samantha Byrne. Battles out of 5,000 Ashley-'Samantha '''2.813-'''2,187 Out of the weapons Ashley Williams dominated in the Close Range, Long Range, and Explosive categories.With Ashley and Samantha tying up in the Mid Range and Special Weapons categories. Expert's Opinion In the end Ashley Williams dominated in the Majority of X-Factors such as *'Training *'Armor Metallurgy ' *'and Logistics' ''Ashley also dominated in the Close Range, Long Range, and Explosive Categories but the most important factor was Ashley Williams's armor that proved to be more tougher and protected more of her body failing in combat only failing 2.5% of the time compared to Samantha's armor that failed 97.5% as it wasn't tough and only protected a small amount of her body. That and Ashley's weapons were more better in shape as they never jammed and were reliable compared to the more unreliable weapons that Samantha wielded. Category:Blog posts